You are my life, you are everything I dreamed
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Alice no paraba de leer la pequeña nota que había llegado esa mañana. Suspiro un poco frustrada. Tenía suerte de que Renfred no se encontraba en casa. Y es que Alice quería regalarle algo especial en ese día, aunque claro, no como una pareja, aun no. [Continuacion del anterior fic 'The most powerful magic in the world is love']


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **No todos los fics se deben de tratar de Elias y Chise, pienso que también entre Alice y Renfred existe algo, algo muy similar a lo que nuestros magos y pareja favorita tiene. Así que se esto se tratará este fic, una historia muy pero muy atrasada del día de amor y amistad que tuvimos el 14 de febrero.**_

 _ **Una conmemoración a ellos dos. Está es una continuación al fic de Elias y Chise 'The most powerful magic in the world is love'**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _"Lamentó no poder acompañarte como lo habíamos acordado. Luego te contaré como me fue con el regalo de Elias. Ten suerte y confía en ti, se que podrás encontrar el regalo perfecto. Nos vemos luego._

 _Hatori Chise."_

Era la segunda vez que Alice leía la pequeña nota que había llegado esa mañana. Suspiro con resignación y volvió a meter aquel papel en su chaqueta. Tenía suerte de que Renfred no se encontraba en casa, gracias a las clases de la Universidad. Y es que como una chica normal, quería regalarle algo especial en ese día, aunque claro, aún no como una pareja, aún no.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes, no era que Renfred fuera muy demostrativo y mucho menos ella pero por un momento quisiera ser una linda chica que le regala algo a alguien en forma de agradecimiento. Y aunque tuvieran muchos más días para agradecerle, ese día en particular era el que más quería regalarle algo.

¿Como no aprovechar un día como esos?

Caminaba con tranquilidad y nerviosismo, las tiendas adornadas con corazones rojos y rosas no ayudaban en lo que realmente estaba buscando. El nerviosismo no le ayudaba en nada cuando las personas se le quedaban viendo.

 **-¿Es necesario regalar chocolates?** -Se preguntó cuando pasó en una tienda que había muchas personas amontonandose y sin querer golpeandose **-No creo que sea lo indicado para agradecer**

Caminaba con desánimo, las parejas caminando juntas, otros más confesando su amor y unos más besándose en la vía pública. ¿Veía a Renfred cómo una pareja? Ni en sus sueños más locos ella podría ser vista algo más como una estudiante y un guardaespaldas. Suspiró un poco triste al ver a una niña entregandole a sus padres un dulce y a cambio recibía un sonoro beso en la mejilla. ¿Renfred sería como un padre?

No, algo en su interior decía que era algo más, aunque quisiera negarlo pero era mucho más que sólo un estudiante y un maestro. Y de alguna manera, quería demostrarle lo poco que guardaba en su interior. Aunque fuera sólo ese día en especial, quería mostrarle lo que ella, como mujer, podía ser.

 **-Se que le gustó la botella que le regale en navidad** -Recordó cuando encontró a Renfred un poco ebrio **-Pero ahora...**

Fue cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. Un último rayo de esperanza llegó a ella y corrió a un mercado con felicidad. El regalo que tenía en mente sería el perfecto.

 **-¡Alice! Ya estoy en casa**

Renfred llegaba cansado a su casa después de un día un poco atareado en la Universidad. Y ahora que pensaba, no había visto a su aprendiz en todo el día. ¿Se había sentido mal?

Estaba dudando un poco en entregarle aquel paquete que guardaba en su chaqueta. Desde que vio aquello, sin dudar, en lo primero que pensó fue en Alice con una gran sonrisa. Aunque nunca le había regalado algo a una mujer, se sentía un tanto nervioso.

 **-¡En la cocina!**

Escucho un grito de ella y se quedó pensativo. Era raro que ella cocinara, normalmente comían en otro lugar o era el quien cocinaba, era en raras ocaciones que ella se dedicaba a eso. Pero no podía negar, el aroma que salía de aquel lugar inundaba la casa y era un aroma delicioso, tanto que se le hizo agua la boca. Camino dejando su chaqueta en la sala y teniendo una pequeña caja detrás de él.

 **-¿Cocinando?** -Le pregunto una vez que llego a ella.

Al verla bien, ella traía su usual chaqueta roja y pantalones de mezclilla pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era aquel mandil blanco. Podía jurar que la chica estaba feliz y antes de que fuera interrumpida, estaba tarareando una canción.

 **-Es por el día que es** -Le respondió con alegría **-Espero que te guste mi comida, cocine algo que te puede gustar**

 **-¿Te ayudo a poner la mesa?**

 **-¡Claro!**

Renfred había dejado a un lado la caja para ayudar a su aprendiz. No sabía pero había algo cálido en su interior que le hizo esforzarse más en la mesa. De alguna manera, sentía algo cálido inundar su pecho y se sentía bien.

Una vez que la mesa quedó lista y la comida encima de ella. Ambos se sentaron, Alice miraba esperando a que Renfred diera la primera mordida a lo que había preparado. Se tranquilizó cuando vio una sonrisa de satisfacción e hizo un ruido del mismo.

 **-No me decidía que regalarte este día** -Confesó Alice **-Y me iba a encontrar con Chise para que me ayudará pero luego recordé algo**

 **-¿Que recordaste?** -Pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-Los regalos no deben ser tan costosos, mientras vengan del corazón, serán muy bien recibidos, es por eso que decidí cocinar** -Sonrió un poco más **-Aunque no soy buena cocinando, este es mi mayor esfuerzo**

 **-Te agradezco por la comida, es delicioso**

Renfred vio una pequeña sonrisa en Alice al momento en el que fue alagada. Quizá también debería aprender un poco sobre su aprendiz. Antes de seguir comiendo se levantó y tomó entre sus manos la caja café que había dejado en algún lugar cercano. Se acercó a ella y la dejo frente a ella.

 **-Espero que te guste Alice** -Le sonrió tranquilizandola.

Ella lo abrió con ilusión. Sus ojos se brillaron con emoción al ver su contenido. Eran un par de broches para el cabello, una pulsera y un collar que hacía conjunto. No era muy femenina pero podía jurar que ese juego de accesorios los había visto cuando paseaba con Chise en la ciudad. Y le había gustado.

 **-Como lo...**

 **-Sólo lo adivine**

Alice volvió a sonreír. Lo veía con ilusión y no podía espera por mostrarle a Chise su regalo. Aunque claro, tenía que ver que el saco de huesos no se pusiera celoso y la dejará salir sola. Sin duda, ese día de "enamorados o amistad" había salido tan bien que no dudaría en mandarle esa misma noche una carta a Chise.

Aunque claro, no llegaba a imaginarse que su maestro le regalara algo lindo pero estaba agradecida por todo. Renfred apreciaba la sonrisa y la mirada brillante de Alice. Sentía un pequeño golpeteo en su pecho al verla sonreír. Soltó una pequeña risita para llamar su atención y llenar las copas frente a ellos de un vino que Alice había llevado con anterioridad.

 **-Gracias por siempre cuidarme Alice**

Renfred alzó su copa llena. Alice hizo la misma acción y volvió a sonreír.

 **-Gracias por aparecer en mi vida maestro**

Y así ambos chocaron sus copas con una sonrisa. Un día más juntos, un día más felices y un día más en sus vidas. Mientras estén juntos, entonces no habrá problema alguno.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Espero escribir algo más sobre ellos. Sólo denme un poco de tiempo porque no acostumbro a escribir mucho sobre los antagonistas pero de que lo voy hacer, lo voy hacer.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 1 de Marzo de 2018**_


End file.
